Necesito que vengas
by lovitdesele
Summary: '¿Estonia? Sí, verás, es que tengo un problema con mi ordenador. ¿Podrías venir a echarle un vistazo' Eso era lo que le había dicho, pero en realidad él sabía que sólo era una mera excusa para poder verle. Necesitaba verle, y no precisamente por el bienestar de su portátil.


Éste es el primer fic con estos personajes que escribo, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo me ha quedado. Me gusta mucho el EstFin, aunque, por desgracia, hay muy pocos fics de ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Estonia se encontraba ante la puerta de Finlandia, esperando a que éste le abriera. Una llamada de su amigo le había hecho venir. No era nada importante pero, ya que tenía esa tarde libre, decidió hacerle ese pequeño favor al finlandés.

_-Hmm… ¿Estonia?... Sí, verás, es que tengo un problema con mi ordenador. ¿Podrías venir a echarle un vistazo?... Gracias.- _Había sido toda la conversación telefónica.

Por fin, el nórdico abrió la puerta y, con una sonrisa en la cara, le hizo pasar.

-Bueno, pues tú dirás cuál es el problema.- Estonia no quería hacer esperar a su amigo. Seguramente Finlandia tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Ah, sí, eso –Finlandia le condujo hasta el salón y le tendió su portátil-. No funciona, no sé qué le pasa.

Estonia cogió el ordenador e intentó encenderlo. Al ver que, en efecto, no funcionaba se dedicó a desarmarlo en silencio. Finlandia observaba como el de gafas trabajaba afanosamente en arreglar aquella máquina, y no podía evitar sentirse algo desplazado.

Finlandia acercó una silla y se sentó enfrente de su amigo. En cierto modo, le parecía divertido verle tan concentrado en algo. Estonia era así, siempre que encontraba algo que captase su atención relegaba todo lo demás a un segundo plano.

El nórdico no sabía decir si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.- Estonia ni siquiera despegó sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

Finlandia suspiró. Aunque le había dicho que no, decidió ir a por un refresco de todos modos. Seguro que no advertía que se lo había llevado hasta que se lo hubiese tomado sin darse cuenta mientras trabajaba.

El alegre finlandés se estaba aburriendo de ver al otro reparar su portátil. Por un momento se sintió estúpido. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que eso iba a pasar. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, técnicamente le había llamado para que arreglase su ordenador.

No, él no le había llamado para eso.

-Hmm… ¿Se te ha caído agua en el portátil? –Estonia rompió el silencio sorprendiendo al finlandés.

-N-no. No, que yo recuerde…

Finlandia recordaba perfectamente como, horas antes, había puesto su ordenador bajo el grifo del fregadero.

Estonia se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea. Tras una hora de trabajo para el estonio y de tedio para el finés, el portátil volvió a recuperar sus funciones originales.

-¡Esto ya está!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? –se sobresaltó Finlandia. El muchacho estaba tan aburrido que se había quedado absorto. – ¿E-eso es todo? -Ni siquiera había podido pensar en algún plan para esa tarde.

Estonia se le quedó mirando pensativo.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo meterle algunas actualizaciones. Pero eso me llevará un par de horas más…

Finlandia ignoró por completo la sugerencia de Estonia de mejorar su sistema operativo.

-¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Podemos ir al cine o a tomar algo.

Aunque solían salir a menudo, la mayoría de las veces era para ir a algún festival estrambótico y Finlandia quería algo más íntimo esta vez. No es que no le divirtieran esas fiestas tan extravagantes que se montaban, pero realmente quería hacer algo más "clásico". Y sabía que si él no lo proponía, Estonia tampoco lo haría.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? -Aceptó el estonio.

Finlandia esbozó una gran sonrisa, cogió su abrigo y, sin decir nada más arrastró a su amigo a la calle.

-Hmm… ¿A dónde podríamos ir?- Finlandia se debatía en voz alta- ¿Deberíamos pasear por el casco histórico? O podemos quedarnos en el área metropolitana. ¡Ah, conozco un restaurante genial aquí cerca! Oh, pero aún es pronto para cenar… Si cogemos el tranvía podemos ir a-

-¡Finlandia! –Le interrumpió el báltico- Cualquier sitio estará bien…

Finlandia le miró un instante y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su cara junto con un pequeño sonrojo, que podía haber sido perfectamente atribuido al frío.

-Tienes razón.

Dicho esto, tomó la mano de Estonia y le llevó por las calles más animadas de la ciudad. Aunque ya estaba oscureciendo y hacía bastante frio, aún había gente en la calle. La mayoría, como ellos, disfrutaba de un agradable paseo bajo la cálida luz del alumbrado público.

Estonia escuchaba atentamente a su parlanchín amigo. Estaba feliz de poder verlo tan alegre, no mucha gente podía transmitirle tanta calidez como lo hacía el nórdico. Por muy fría que fuese su tierra, él siempre estaba animado y siempre conseguía contagiar su entusiasmo a los que estaban a su alrededor. Y eso era algo que Estonia siempre había admirado.

Finlandia decidió abrazar el brazo de Estonia de forma casual y, como el otro no se veía molesto o incómodo, se pasó toda la tarde estrechando el brazo de báltico, deleitándose en silencio de su cercanía. Estonia, en un principio, se dejó llevar por toda clase de pensamientos empalagosos, pero al instante recobró su cordura y se repitió una y otra vez que Finlandia y él sólo eran amigos.

El frio arreciaba y se estaba haciendo la hora de cenar, por lo que volvieron a la casa de Finlandia. El alegre rubio se ofreció a prepararle lo que quisiese a su invitado, a condición, por supuesto, de que el otro colaborase.

Estonia, que tampoco quería molestar a su amigo decidió pedirle algo sencillo y que él ya sabía preparar.

-¿Por qué no hacemos pasteles carelianos?

Finlandia sonrió, dio una palmada y se puso a sacar todo lo necesario. La preparación fue relativamente fácil y una hora más tarde ya estaban sentados disfrutando de su obra culinaria.

Los dos hombres charlaban tranquilamente y el tiempo pasaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Mientras hablaba, Finlandia se dio cuenta de que Estonia tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en él con pasmosa intensidad. Por fin. Por fin era él el que captaba su atención. No un aparato electrónico, no sus extrañas mascotas, ¡sólo él!

El nórdico, se empezó a poner nervioso, dejó de hablar y se le subieron los colores a la cara. Por supuesto, no pasó un instante sin que Estonia se diera cuenta instantáneo cambio de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Estonia miraba a su alrededor tratando de descubrir que le había hecho a su amigo congelarse.

-Na-nada. –Finlandia movió la manos en señal de negación y se rio nerviosamente.- No ha sido nada…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí…

Finlandia se maldecía internamente por haber arruinado ese momento de dedicación que le estaba regalando Estonia. Y para su desgracia, no quedaba más tiempo para reanudar la conversación.

-¡Vaya, que tarde es! –Estonia miraba su reloj- Me tengo que ir yendo.

Finlandia miró también un reloj y, bastante apenado, se despidió de su amigo.

-Tienes razón… Ya es muy tarde.

-Me-me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo Estonia algo avergonzado- Podríamos salir otro día…

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Cuándo quieras! –Finlandia sonrió ampliamente.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-En fin… ¡Oh! ¿Al final quieres que te actualice el ordena? Te lo puedo devolver mañana.

-Mañana… -Susurró Finlandia.

-Si lo vas a necesitar...

-¡No, toma! -El nórdico le tendió su ordenador- Devuélvemelo mañana.

-Claro –Estonia cogió el portátil-. Bueno, pues... adiós.

-Adiós.

Finlandia cerró la puerta y se echó en el sofá. Soltó un suspiro. Nada había resultado como él esperaba, aunque él en realidad no esperaba nada. Su relación con Estonia no había cambiado un ápice y realmente no sabía qué hacer para que ésta tomase otro rumbo. Colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al menos podría volver a verlo al día siguiente.

En cuanto Estonia llegó a su casa, se ajustó las gafas y empezó a trabajar en mejorar el ordenador de Finlandia. Quería tenerlo todo listo para el siguiente día a primera hora. Suspiró con amargura, pensando que arreglar un ordenador era todo lo que podía hacer por Finlandia, y que nunca podría llegar ser alguien importante en su vida.

Aunque tal vez se equivocaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, normalmente sólo escribo fics de humor, por eso me interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión, queridos lectores.

Si os ha gustado decídmelo. Y si no, no dudéis en hacer saber lo que está mal, para que pueda mejorarlo en un futuro.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
